Incroyable
by Schwerelos
Summary: Part of a collab fic. Raine's PoV. Set at the Tower of Salvation scene, post Flanoir. Spoilers for the Kratos path. Eventual Kraine.


**Warning**: Spoilers for the Kratos Path. Character Death. If you don't know what I am talking about, then I suggest you to stop reading right now.

This fanfic tries to unveil Raine's thoughts throughout the 'final' encounter at the Tower of Salvation, from Zelos' betrayal, until the group faces Mithos. Raine has always been my favorite character, I find her fascinating. I love her personality, her many façades; she's just full of many emotions that don't always reach the surface. I chose this particular part of the game because I loved the contrast that it brought with the first encounter at the Tower of Salvation, and how afterwards she shows that she really cares and she really believes, even if she never actually admitted it.

It crosses with Kiki's "_Shinobi Yoru Kage_" and Sylvia's "_Sekibetsu_"; the first one dealing with Sheena's reactions and emotions to Zelos' betrayal, and the second one bringing us Kratos' contribution and thoughts during the whole affair. I suggest reading these three fics simultaneously, since they are all actually one work from different points of view.

**Disclaimer**: Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco.

---------------

**Incroyable  
**Raine's PoV

_1. Ähnlichkeit - __Similarity_

I was not completely surprised…

It was not as if I was expecting something like this to happen, but due to all the circumstances… I felt like I knew that someone would end up betraying us.

It is a sad thought, but after all we had been through, it was the only safe conclusion to reach. And in the end, it turned out to be the truth.

I looked around for a second; despair, sadness and deception showing in all of my teammates' faces. Poor Colette looks broken, taken again as if she was some sort of prize. Genis seemed like he could not decide whether to be completely shocked, or completely disappointed, Lloyd as well. He has never stopped believing in us, and now his faith and trust were being stepped over and thrown away as if it was worthless.

Seeing them like that, I feel guilty. I have always been of the logical and intuitive mind, and determining people's natures was one of my abilities, but lately I have been failing to do so. Once again, I failed to figure out someone's true intentions; I failed to figure out the outcome.

I was not completely surprised, but it did not make things any easier.

I look at Zelos' face and I feel disgusted. He is just smiling and facing us, and saying all these things… like nothing we had lived through mattered.

And I feel mad at myself because I actually care, and this actually _hurts_. It should not, but it cannot be helped, because somehow I grew close to all of those who have accompanied me during this journey. It felt like having true friends, who understand what you are going through because we were living all of this together.

After this, I feel like I will not know anymore. How does friendship end up like this? You know someone, you learn bits about him, you fight alongside him; you think you have befriended him, think you know him, but really not. And you do not realize that until you close your eyes one night, like many other nights before, and wake up to feel the cold, sharp blade of betrayal stabbed behind your back.

What is worse is that this is not the first time it's happened. I should have known. Trusting too much will only lead to unnecessary pain. I had taught myself that lesson; I did not use to warm up this much to people. I think spending so much time with Genis and Lloyd is affecting my judgment. It is making me weaker.

Then again, it's not as if you could know that it would all lead to betrayal on a daily basis.

"_Traitor_", I mumble. No one is able to hear me. I have my eyes fixed on that 'Chosen' we all thought we knew. He laughs and he makes me feel sick, suddenly taking out wings we never knew he had, he raises his weapon and aims it at us.

I hear swords being unsheathed; it is time for battle now. I push all my thoughts aside as I try to concentrate to face one of our former companions. I feel my blood burning, either with rage, grief or frustration I cannot decide. I hold my rod firmly in front of me as I see my brother come to my side. I faintly smile at him, for some reason, but he does not notice. His eyes are fixed elsewhere, his small hands tight around his kendama, his lips ready to call an enchantment.

I barely pay attention to what is happening. I forget everything as I feel the mana flowing through me while I invoke one of my first attacks. It does not work, why am I not surprised? Everything feels like a _déjà vu_, I've been through this before. I should have remembered he was strong against Light.

No, wait, something is wrong. Of course everything is wrong right now, but something is out of place. I try not to think as I dodge a Lightning attack directed towards me. My brain wants to explode with the memories. No one is badly hurt, _yet_, but I still call up a healing spell, just in case. I barely hear the_ 'thank you'_ words; my mind is apparently drifting away with its thoughts.

I do not know whether to curse it or bless it for doing so.

What is wrong with me? I need to have my five senses focused on battle right now, but for some reason I can't. There's something bothering, something at the back of my mind, which I cannot quite recall.

It all happens in a flash. I blink and I see light in front of me. I see Lloyd falling briefly to the ground. I hear Genis protecting himself with that defense technique Kratos had taught him. I blink again in realization but my mind and body are suddenly shaken with Zelos' Judgment. Genis shouts something at me; I barely answer him that I was fine. I do not need to remind myself to cast Revitalize right then.

My hands raise the rod soon enough, releasing the mana I had been charging. I feel a bit stronger, and I take a quick glimpse around to see them all recovered as well. I would've smiled at myself then, feeling satisfied, but I could not. Instinctively, I began charging the spell again, to release it as soon as it is needed.

With my hands in front of me and my eyes closed, my mind made sure I realized what I was trying to remember. Another encounter, that happened not that long ago, quite similar to this one.

Yes, quite similar, following the guidelines of treason and fighting. They even have the same strengths.

I react just in time to avoid another attack, barely this time. I was still hit, but nothing critical. I notice my brother is panting a bit by my side and I let my sisterly instinct release the spell I had been saving. When I lifted my eyes, I noticed that the fight was now occurring very near us, Lloyd just a couple of meters away from me. He launches an attack, and Zelos dodges it, getting closer to me. It took a second for our gazes to cross; I looked away immediately.

Of course, I hit him with my rod just before he moved towards Presea.

No, it was different. The situations were similar, but they were not _identical_. This one did not affect me nearly as much as the other did. I had grown (a little) close to Zelos, yes; but, it was so different than what I— we had shared with Kratos.

I notice one of us falling, and I do not wait until I realize who it is, I just begin casting my most powerful spell as fast as I am able too.

Kratos came when we were at our most vulnerable moment, when we knew nothing about the world, about Cruxis, about what we really faced. I did think it was odd he was so very well informed in so many aspects, but… it did seem like he was learning many things as well.

What puzzled me most was that he closed himself to the world —reminded me of myself— and yet, when he was with Lloyd, he looked so genuine, as vulnerable as we all were.

Of course, now I know it was because he was his… father.

I was just about to cast another spell when I hear one more slash coming from Lloyd's swords and then I hear something falling to the ground, heavily.

My eyes open wide, turning to see Genis, who looks back at me. We both then walk closer to the rest, to a sight we had never imagined we would see: Zelos lying on the floor, dying; his breath slowly reducing, his eyes half-opened.

I grabbed my brother's hand. This was too much.

He did not have a good reason to die; he just did not find a good reason to live. It was such a cruel sight, and now I felt guiltier than ever. He was one of us… fallen into solitude and desperation. He was one of us, even if he ended up like this.

I felt Genis squeezing my hand. I looked at him, but he said nothing.

Tethe'alla's Chosen said his last words, and it was then when I heard Sheena's bitter voice. I looked at her, but she stayed still, her eyes fixed at the body lying on the floor.

I shook my head, and all the thoughts coming back to it. We had a mission right now. We had to save Colette.

I walked towards the transportation device, my head low and my spirit shaken.

Yes, the encounters had not been identical.

This one had ended in death.

---------------

Reviews always appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
